Don't Starve: A Lonesome World
by Honeycomb787
Summary: I own nothing but the bad plot! Join Wilson and other characters from the game Don't Starve! Each character will have there own chapters. The characters might be limited for a while there are only a few right now that I'm comfortable writing with, so sorry if I repeat the characters alot. This is my first fanfiction on here, and constructive criticism is appreciated! Hope you enjoy
1. A New World

Chapter name: A new world.

A/N: Hello everybody! This first chapter will be centered around Wilson and the second chapter will be focused around Willow. ON WITH THE STORY!

Wilsons pov:

I woke up with a pounding headache, and the sounds of nature didn't help. 'Wait...' I thought to my self I almost immediately sat up and opened my eyes. Bright light blinded me almost as soon as I tryed, resulting in me closing them again. "Say pal, you don't look so good." (Just so you know, I can't remember what exactly what Maxwell said but let's just say Wilson heard it all) I heard a voice say, it sounded very similar to that voice on the radio. Bu t by the time I opened my eyes whoever it was, was gone. I looked at the area around me I was surrounded by trees with some saplings, bushes and carrots. I had no clue where I was at all. I decided it would be in my best interest to start collecting everything that I could get.  
~Eight Hour Time Skip~  
It was going to be dark in a few minutes, and I still had to get a few more pieces of wood, after all who knew how long the night would last. As I chopped down the last tree of the day the sun began to sink, I ran back to where I had earlier found a big supply of berry bushes, and built my campfire just before the sun went down, turning the world almost completely black. When the light disappeared everything felt fine at first, but after about half an hour later, I felt like I was being watched by something. I walked a few paces into the darkness before stopping, I swore that I just heard somthing. "Show yourself!" I shouted into the darkness, it made me feel a little stupid shouting into the dark when there was most likely nothing there. But a few seconds later I felt somthing swip the air next me catching my arm as I stumbled backwards into the light of my campfire again. I looked down at my arm and there were four scratches going across my skin. I stared at the four scratches in disbelief then looked back at the dark that I had just been in, and I didn't see anything.., nothing was moving. The only way I knew something was out there was that I got attacked by it. I sat down by the fire for a few, trying to figure out what that thing was.  
~Time Skip To Morning~  
Apparently I fell asleep sometime last night, I woke up to the fire with one small lasting flame still burning on the piece of wood remaining in the pit. I slowly got up, thankfull that the fire hadn't burnt out during the night. I figured that I should do some useful things today. My day started fine, I mined some rocks and got two pieces of gold in the progress. After a few more hours of gathering resources, I decided to go back to my camp and see what I could build. By the time that an hour or so went past I had already built ; a science machine, a log suit and a spear. Now the time was dusk and it would only be another hour or so before it became dark. I decided to spend what was left of the day picking grass and twigs. When I got back to what was now my temporary home it was a few minutes away from night. I put in enough wood to last the night and a little bit into the morning. As it turned dark I started to roast some berrys and carrots. I yawned and looked up at the moon, it was the only way to tell time here. I looked over to the fire to make sure it was full enough to last, and looked up to the sky as I fell asleep.

A/N: That's all for this chapter! Next is Willows... FUN :)


	2. I Wanna Watch The World Burn

A/N: Pretty much in all of the beginning stories of the characters the same lines of maxwells will be there.)  
Willows POV:

*SCREACH!* I heard a loud sound echo near my ear, not even a second later little footsteps ran away from me, sounding like they went underground before the sound disappeared. I gripped the ground under me feeling some sort grainy substance that felt like sand, when I heard someone,  
"Say pal, you don't look so good." I looked up to see a tall man standing in front of me. ( I still don't know what all he says sooooo SKIP THE REST OF WHAT MAXWELL SAYS YAY!)  
With that he disappeared into the ground. I sat there, confused and with a pounding headache. I looked over to where the footsteps stopped at and saw a hole in the ground. As I looked around I heard more Squeaks and screeches as well as weird rabbits that had deer-like horns. There wasn't a whole lot near me expect quite a bit of grass tufts and what looked like some flint. I smiled as I felt that I still had my lighter on me. Deciding that it would be best if I didn't immediately burn everything down, I gathered the grass around me and made my way past the squealing rabbit thingies. After a few more I had found enough flint to make a pick and a axe. A while more I found a thick forest area. I chopped down the biggest trees that honestly, I would much rather have burned them to the ground, and explored some more. I ended up making my fire pit next to the dessert place that I had woken up at and next to some pond things I had found. I didn't see anything but fish in them but, had a feeling there was probably more. It was getting close to night time so I decided to make a fire. I looked at the logs and the grass as they burned. It really was very pretty. I watched the flames flicker and wave back and forth, but as I watched I saw something out of the coner of my eye. A black, shadowy hand reaching for the fire. I didn't know exactly what to do, I threw a spare log at it and it retreated back into the pitch blackness. I had to do so a few more times before it seemed to stop. I threw a few more pieces of wood onto the fire before drifting to sleep. By the time I woke up only red hot coals were left in stone surrounded pit. I yawned and stretched to wake myself up, laying back down for a few, before my hunger hit. It struck me that I haven't eaten for god knows how long... I made some traps out of the grass and sticks that I had collected, For once me wandering the internet bored payed off! While wating for the rabbits to get caught I remembered that I found a few bushes that had berries on it. It took me about six minutes to find them again, I hesitantly picked some off and let them rest in my hand. For all I knew they were the most poisonous things on earth..! I pocketed some and went to check my traps that I set up a few ago, when I got back almost all of them were sprung surprisingly enough. All in all I had gotten three rabbits. I killed two. Leaving one alive, I made a small but steep hole in the earth and placed down the rabbit along with the berries. After a few it ate them, and then all that was left was to wait if it died. I left it for a few as I made a few more things like a spear and a science machine. After roughly sixty-five minutes I went back to check on that rabbit thing to see if it was dead, it wasn't, and I was pretty sure that if it was poisonous it would be dead or showing symptoms by now... I watched it a few more making sure that it wasn't acting weird or anything like that and killed it. It was still going to be a while before night time came and I really didn't want to do anything else today, I went back and picked the rest of the berries and mined some rocks that gave me some gold. After a while I got bored again and looked for a largish cut off section of forest, it took a while but I eventually found a nice tiny forest with about 15 adult trees. I pulled out my lighter and flicked it on, the tiny but contagious flame being blown by the wind. I sat the tiny little sappling on fire first, and from there the whole area turned into a bright red and orange masterpiece, I smiled as the smell of ash and charcoal drifted in the air. Even though it all took two hours it felt like it was over too fast. But it was already almost night time. I went back to my camp and started a fire just as it was getting dark enough to almost not see. I cooked the rabbits I killed and the berrys I picked and ate most. How long had it been since I ate anyway? Three days maybe? Night was now here all the way, I hoped that stupid hand wouldn't come back again. Sooner than expected I fell asleep.

A/N: Yay! Finally! It took me long enough to get this wrote! Well anyway I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be doing Wendy or WX next... hmmmm... decisions decisions... XD


	3. Exploration Into The Unknown

A/N: Yay another chapter!! I have decided to do Wendy this time, so, here we go! I'm so tired. ;-; )

*Chirp!! Chirp!!* Was the first thing I heard when I regained consciousness I heard the sounds of trees and wind along with bird songs. A strange voice then came into hearing.

"Say pal, you don't look so good. You'd better find something to eat before night comes!" After those words he disappeared again. I had my sisters flower with me, it was a pale pink at the moment, she's far away right now. According to that strange man I was supposed to get food before night came, wouldn't be too hard considering there were carrots and berrie bushes around me. I picked a few and started gathering sticks and grass, I assumed that there would be night time in this place and I would need to make a fire. It took more than a hour to find a good supply of trees to cut with the axe I found on a dead body a while back, along with the axe I found a "Breezy Vest". It looked warm, and I also found some rope and twigs on it too. I found some seeds lying on the ground during all the time I spent walking around. By the time it turned dark I had already set up a fire pit with a big clump of trees nearby. After I started my fire I roasted some of the berries that I had picked earlier. I was kinda shocked at how fast it went from dusk to pitch black night, it could only have been 4 minutes since dusk.'is that even possible? Then again this place is wierd, I don't think I'm even on earth anymore'. I snickered at how stupid that sounded in my head but it was a definite possibility. I yawned as the night went on, I was pretty sleepy, but I decided to stay up just a little bit more to throw some logs on the fire and think about what to do tomorrow. After about 10 minutes I figured it'd probably be best to go to sleep.

~ Time Skip To Morning ~

When I woke up it looked like it was dawn, but soon passed just like dusk did the last night. First thing I did when I woke up was check my sisters flower, it was still pale, but it was stronger then yesterday. I got up and gently put her flower back into my pocket, making sure not to damage any of it's petals, and walked in a random direction, making sure I knew where my camps general area was, of course. About fifteen minutes into my walk I came upon a village, well, more like two houses somewhat close to each other. A pig creature came out of one, while the other was already roaming about. Not quite sure what to think about them I walked around them, still heading the same way as before. Another five or so minutes of walking passed, nothing much too note expect the flower crown I had made while walking. Then I saw something that definitely alarmed me. About seven? Eight? Red, weirdly shaped bee hives were in front of me, I could hear the aggressive buzzing from here. I saw red bees going from one hive to another, some attacking a bird that landed next to a flower killing it mercilessly with only a few stings. I foolishly stepped closer, accidentally stepping on one. It must have sent out a distress signal or done something because all of a sudden three of the hives produced about two dozen bees. Or wasps? I didn't really know, and it didn't matter right now anyway, whether they were bees or wasps or alien butterflies, they were coming right at me! I ran back the way I came not caring enough too walk around the pig men and their houses, I ran straight through. I could tell that they didn't really like me, but luckily didn't give chase. The wasps on the other hand were still in pursuit, chasing me next too a pond area. I had an idea, it wasn't necessarily a "good" idea but it was worth a shot. I jumped in one of the small waters, it's depth barley deep enough too cover my head. I was praying that they wouldn't stay above waiting for me to come up. They hovered above me for about twenty seconds, I could feel my held in breath beginning too push it's way out, I couldn't hold my breath if my life depended on it. Which it actually did this time. A few seconds later they flew away, thank goodness. I tried too stay under a bit more untill I felt a strong need to breathe out and in again. I launched myself to the top gasping for air as soon as I reached the surface. I looked around, not seeing the wasps anywhere, then dragged myself out, spitting out the bit of water that had found its way in my mouth as I did. Luckily, I still somehow had an idea of where my camp was at, I made myself stand up my body feeling so much more heavy due to all the water my clothing sucked up. By the time I got back to my camp, which, took about an hour, I didn't even know I got so far away, it was sunset. Of course. I was so tired I nearly didn't make a fire, the only reasons I did was because I was hungry and I didn't want too freeze to death in my sleep. As soon as I ate a few carrots, I was out like a light.

(AN: Woohoo another one done! For now I'll just stick with these three characters and try too move the story along considering that all three of these chapters only took days 1-2 haha. So much writing needed. So much. XD


End file.
